


Dark Enough

by OffKeyPanda



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/M, I thought about hinting at Luna/Hermione, I'm hella bi, It's not like bashing him, Sad, Self-Harm, before I knew gay was more than okay, just not a whole lot of him in it I guess..., let me know if you like it, like really sad, no gay ships cause I wrote this, not much ron, so if you squint, ummmm, wow I suck at tags dont I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OffKeyPanda/pseuds/OffKeyPanda
Summary: Luna is depressed and she looks to the girl see offend looks up to. Song-Fic, Warning; Self-Harm, and Character death nothing to detail, I suck at Summary, Please read, First Song-fic I've done let me know how it turns out. Thanks.





	Dark Enough

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Self-harm in detail, Character death, and like yeah don't read if it's gonna trigger you. 
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER BOOK OR THE SONG, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.   
> The song is Dark enough by Amanda Lopiccolo. Enjoy,

_"There is a girl_

_In the front of my class_   
_Who I swear I've never seen_   
_Do anything but laugh_   
_She's tall and she's smart_   
_Beautiful and strong_   
_And when someone's down_   
_She tries to fix what it wrong"_

Luna Sat down towards the back of the classroom, She was one of the first one there. Soon the Classroom begins to fill in more, when she heard laughter, She looked up to See Hermione walking into class on time, with her two friends, they were all laughing, Luna, swears she never has seen do anything but laugh. She watch as they made their way towards the front of the class, A few rows in front of her _'hmm look at that she's by her friends, while you're sitting by yourself'_ A cold mean voice in the back of Luna head taunted _'_ _Is it really even a question to why she's got friends and you don't, I mean look at her she's tall, smart, beautiful and Strong'_ Luna closed her eyes trying to block out the voices.

_"How does someone so perfect_   
_Feel so insecure_   
_As to scar her skin with cuts and burns_   
_And still want to hurt more_   
_How does someone so loving_   
_Learn to hate her own guts_   
_Drawing a picture on her arm with a blade_   
_As if her mind isn't dark enough"_

Luna must have zoned out for next thing she knew the Teacher was letting them go, Luna packed up her things and left the class, walking down the hall she saw George Weasley, sitting alone, She was about to go ask why he seemed down When Hermione got over there first. "What's wrong George?" She asked concerned as she alway is when she see's someone upset.  
"Nothing" She gave him a look "Fred ditch me to go snog, Angie. So right now I'm here all alone" Hermione Smiled brightly  
"Well you're not alone anymore!, come on let's walk, I got a free period" Luna sighed watching them walk off, of course, they were friends too. So now only Luna was alone again.

_"There is a girl_   
_In the front of my class_   
_Who's eyes are glazed over_   
_Like newly cut glass_   
_The ghost of a smile_   
_Hints at her face_   
_As she laughs when they tell her_   
_'Who's on First Base'"_

Luna sat at her desk towards the back of her room, when the door opened and she saw Hermione walk in silently along with her two friend who was slightly behind her, taking her seat towards the front of the class. It has been like this for a few weeks now, you could she the hint of a smile on her face, but nowadays you hardly see her laugh. Her Eyes unfocused like she no longer had hope. Luna could see Hermione friends lean over as well as the Weasley twins, She heard them whisper to her saying that Malfoy would be playing seeker this coming Game. She let out a small chuckle.

_"How does someone so perfect_   
_Feel so insecure_   
_As to scar her skin with cuts and burns_   
_And still want to hurt more_   
_How does someone so loving_   
_Learn to hate her own guts_   
_Drawing a picture on her arm with a blade_   
_As if her mind isn't dark enough"_

Surely Luna couldn't have been the only one to notice how Hermione started wearing her sleeves down. Could she? and even if she was it couldn't be...That, She's perfect why would she ever think otherwise?.

_"There is a girl_   
_In the front of my class_   
_Who's so sad that you find it rare_   
_To see her smile or laugh_   
_Her friends tell her jokes_   
_Like that one with the guy_   
_But all she does is close her eyes_   
_And enter her mind"_

Luna sat at her desk, she looked up as Hermione walked in alone, It had been like this for a good month now, She walks over to her desk joining her friends. She just sat there, no laughing no sparkle in her eye, She's so sad. She never Laughs. She Never Smiles, Her friend tried to tell her jokes but then she just closes her eyes.

_"How does someone so perfect_   
_Feel so insecure_   
_As to scar her skin with cuts and burns_   
_And still want to hurt more_   
_How does someone so loving_   
_Learn to hate her own guts_   
_Drawing a picture on her arm with a blade_   
_As if her mind isn't dark enough_   
_For her imperfections"_

Luna bit her lip, as she dragged the razor across her milky white skin, _'Just cover it with the robes'_ Luna thought as she seeks Relief. Wrapping something around the wound she went off to class. Luna walked into class and sat in the back, She looked up at the door expecting to see the Gryffindor princess, but instead was just the knights. It's not like her to miss class.

_"There was a girl_   
_In the front of my class_   
_Who yesterday took_   
_The breath that was her last"_

Luna sat at the Ravenclaw table when came dinner, she sat more towards the teacher table far away from her classmates that picked on her, She glanced around the grand hall, She saw that Hermione was not there as well, She saw George joking around with his twin, She smiled at him. He didn't see. He never does. The Headmaster stood, The sparkle in his eye long gone,  
"May everyone quiets down" Everyone stopped talking hearing the sadness in his voices "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Miss Granger" He stopped taking a breath as if he could not get out his last sentence "Has taken her last breath." There were a few gasps, one from herself "Professor McGonagall, Found her in the prefects bathroom," The women Had tears running down her face "She bleed out before she had gotten there"

The hall was silent, All that was heard was Sobbing, Most from her house, Sniffling, From everyone, And the chant's of 'No's' From people how didn't wish to believe it. Everyone was Sobbing, Crying or trying not to cry. The teachers crying over a lost of a dear sweet girl, a good student and a dear friend. Draco and a few other Slytherins were holding back tears and dapping their eyes. The Hufflepuffs were crying, They were good friends with the kind Gryffindor, The Ravenclaws were in a bit of a shock with tears falling, they were also good friends the smart bookish Gryffindor girl. The Gryffindors Had their arms wrapped around each other, sobbing, they had lost a house mate, Their Princess, their friends and a member of their family.

_"She wrote a few notes:"_

"She left a few notes for close friends and Family, And another for everyone else to hear." Dumbledore said taking a pice of paper from his coat he begin to read

_""'I'm sorry I didn't say_   
_But my mind was messed up_   
_You couldn't save me anyway.._   
_And to the girl in the back of the class,_   
_Who feels the way I did.._   
_How does someone so perfect_   
_Feel so insecure_   
_As to scar her skin with cuts and burns_   
_And still want to hurt more..?'""_

* * *

**Hope you like it, This was my First song-Fic. You could see I added hint of George and Luna (Guna) I will be posting a squeal soon, (I hope haha)**


End file.
